ore_twifandomcom-20200213-history
Sōji Mitsuka
| Japanese = 観束 総二 | Romanized = Mitsuka Sōji | Alias = | Alias-2 = | Class = Human (Soji and Sora) | Class-2 = Tail Gear User (Tail Red) | Age = 15 (Soji and Sora) Child (Tail Red) | Gender = Male (Soji) Female (Tail Red and Sora) | Affiliation = Yōgetsu High School | Affiliation-2 = Twintail Club | Status = Active | Debut-novel = Volume 1 | Debut-anime = Episode 1 | Seiyū = Nobunaga Shimazaki Sumire Uesaka (Tail Red) }} is the protagonist of Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. Sōji is a student at Yogetsu High School, and has an obsession with the Twin Tails Haircut. He is the only male who knows how to use Tail Gear. When he uses the Tail Gear, he turns into , a young girl who is a Twin Tail Warrior. Appearance As Sōji Sōji has the appearance of a young man with a height of 164 centimeters (5'3") with dark red spiky hair and orange eyes, usually seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a blue tie, a cream-colored blazer, black shoes, and trousers. As Tail Red As Tail Red, he becomes a short and thin young girl with a petite appearance. She is very short, standing at a mere 129 centimeters (4'2") making her extremely short compared to Sōji and the other Tail Gear users. Unlike the other Tail Gear users, her breasts are small, which makes sense considering she's only a young girl. Her hair is slightly brighter than Sōji's, as well having yellow hair bellow each of her twintails and she has redder eyes, unlike Soji's completely orange eyes. Her hair is split into twin tails that reach down to her feet. Her suit consists of her Ribbons that split her hair into Twintails. She wears a red necklace around her neck with a crystal in the center. She wears a black and white swimsuit. On her arms she wears black metal cuffs with leather black gloves on her fingers. On her legs she wears black tights that are red at the top and over her tights she wears long metal boots that are red, black, and white. As Sōra In Volume 4, the Tail Gear malfunctions and only makes it halfway through the transformation back into Sōji. Because the Tail Gear adjusts the users DNA to fit the armor, it tries its hardest to work, and the best it can create is Sōra, a fusion of Tail Red and Soji. She stands at a height of 146 centimeters in between Sōji and Tail Red. A bit unlike Soji, Tail Red's eyes are slightly redder than her male counterpart's. Sora, like Soji, is also at the age of 15, meaning that her chest and breasts are much larger than the young Tail Red's. This makes Aika very jealous of Soji's new breasts being noticeably larger than hers. Personality Tail Red behaves much like Soji in the way that they both have a sense of justice, but a sense of blitheness as well. While in Tail Red form, Soji does have moments where she (he) behaves like a young girl would, although she still uses masculine honorifics such as 'ore', a very masculine way of saying 'I' in Japanese. She is also perpetually taunted at by her enemies for being a "little girl". This can sometimes have an effect on Tail Red's confidence in battle. Furthermore, Soji does not seem pleased with the fact that Tail Red was getting extremely famous, as he considers it embarrassing. Soji has been shown to have a liking towards his Tail Red form and often plays with her Twintails when he has transformed into her using the Tail Gear. Background Ever since Soji was a child he had an obsession with the Twin Tails haircut to always wanting them but could not have them because he was male. Aika would often tease him about it she even changed her hair style to twin tails just to annoy him. On his first day at Yogetsu High School, The School council president Erina Shindō was attacked by the Ultimagills, who wanted to steal her Twin Tail Attribute. It was at this time that Thouars came to Soji and Aika, claiming that Soji is the only known male in existence that could use the Tail Gear. She gave him the "Red Courage" Tail Gear, and Soji complimented to the cute little girl with Twin Tails in the car only to realize it was his own reflection and the bracelet transformed him into a short little girl with red hair.. Much to his shock, an army has now targeted him as one of the Twin Tails they had been searching for finally appeared. The Little Girl Soji now was, was surprisingly powerful. At first he thought now he was a little girl who was doomed and defenseless. Red Tail flapped her hands in cowardice, and, much to her shock, hordes of the beasts flew across the sky and she couldn't believe the power she now had. She could jump great distances, though she was a little thrown off by the new power. After defeating the Monsters, with her new found abilities, she was thanked by Erina Shindō, who at the time didn't know that the little girl was a boy she went to school with. The girl was still confused as to what was going on and didn't know what to say. Erina asked who she was, and the girl called herself "Tail Red". Soji, now back as a average teenage boy, came to school the day after and felt embarrassed how famous Tail Red now was. On the bright side, Soji loved (his) new Twin Tails and would often transform into Tail Red to play with her Twin Tails while she thought nobody was looking. Powers and Abilities Although she may appear weak because of how physically small she is, Tail Red is considered by some to be the strongest Twin Tail. With a few seemingly effortless punches, she can send hordes of enemies flying. She is also extremely athletic, able to jump tremendous distances. She can use the Ribbons on her head to summon weapons, such has her signature weapon, the Blazer blade, a long Red sword that can send even the heaviest opponents flying. Her strongest attack however, is the Aura Pillar when all the gems on Tail Red's armor glows she is capable of firing a giant red energy beam from her cuffs. This blast homes in on her opponents. Unfortunately, she does not know how to activate it at will, it only activates when she is incredibly upset. Riser Chain Faller Chain Trivia *Sōji's birthday is February 2. * It hasn't yet been explained why Tail Red is apparently younger than Soji. * In their default forms, Soji is the tallest of the Tail Gear users, but when Soji is Tail Red, she is by far the shortest. Gallery SOJIFIX.png|Soji TAILREDFIXO.png|Tail Red Tailredafraid.jpg|Tail Red afraid Soji.jpg Soji Mitsuka.jpg Sora Wakes Up.png|Sora waking up from her sleep Sora in School.png|Sora in School Volume 8 Limited Edition.png Navigation es:Sōji Mitsuka Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tail Gear Users Category:Female